Oops!
by Blouta
Summary: Severus get a second chance and chooses Lily over the Death Eaters.But how will he cope when a potions accident sends them and the marauders to a time where Voldemort is dead and the Wizarding World is recovering from his Reign?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

*******

Lily Evans was neither gullible nor stupid. But she was trusting, incredibly so. It was what Severus Snape admired most about her. Second to that was her ability to love deeply, except where James Potter was concerned. Of course, Severus already knew that she would eventually fall for her current enemy and his two most favorite traits of hers would be given to someone who, in his opinion, didn't deserve their beauty.

He roughly pushed Potter out of his mind. This was _his _time with her, and his alone. Dumbledore had at least granted his wish for the redhead's friendship, and for that, he was eternally grateful. His heart clenched. Him coming back might have saved his friendship, but it didn't change what was fated to happen.

So he'd take the borrowed time he'd been given, however short it may be, and he would treasure it, love and never, ever forget it.

It would be burned in his mind, heart, and soul.

***

He looked around the potions class again and suppressed a sneer. The Slytherins and even the _brave, heroic _Gryffindors looked jumpy. He rolled his eyes. They were always on edge in this class, something Severus was sure the Potions Professor was proud to say she caused.

Even Lily was uneasy and it unnerved him, though he didn't know why.

The door shut almost soundlessly and the sharp click-clack of a woman's heels echoed throughout the dungeons. Once she had reached her desk, Professor Mallory turned to face her class, her dark eyes flashing dangerously.

Severus almost laughed at the tense silence. It was ridiculous of these idiots to be frightened by this bitter woman. In his mind, she was partially insane and scary only to two year olds.

"I'm sure, by now, you have all heard about the first few weeks of sixth year potions class. The rules are simple. Get along with your partners and you'll an 'Outstanding'. Anything short of that, will get you a straight shot to seeing a whole lot more of your partners than I'm sure you're willing to put up with. I'm ending the rumors as of right now. I do not care what you've been told. This project is hard, yes, but not the extent that you need gouge your eyes out. Simply put, you don't get along, you get one warning, no more. After that, you get to be chained to your partners for the entire day, every day, for the remainder of this project. The shackles disappear after dinner and re-appear after breakfast the next day.

"Sniveling to Dumbledore won't work, either. He completely approves. Some rubbish about 'bringing the Houses together.'" It was clear that Mallory didn't care how this affected the Houses, just that she could watch them tear each other apart. Severus thought she had no tactic. To not hide her distaste for the Headmaster's opinions and then to completely deny the only sane reason for her actions, was hardly something to go waving about. It simply wasn't wise.

"And no, bribing me will NOT work." Her gaze turned to Nott, whose face flushed slightly, "This…_project_ will be 90% of your grade for this semester. In other words, fail this, and no matter how well you do on the rest of your work through out the year, you will get a nice sized Troll to show to your parents for Potions. You have absolutely _no_ say on the pairings I choose. I don't care about family history, nor do I care if your partner happens to be a muggle-born." She looked over at the Slytherins while the Gryffindors snickered.

"Your group may be big and it may be small, depending on my mood. You will all be labeled in the order you were chosen. For example, the first group will be group One, and so on. You will _all _move into a line against the back wall. When I call out your names, you will immediately move somewhere. If you take too long, I will _assist _you. Any questions?" Her eyes brushed passed all of them, daring them to ask something. When no one did, she moved on.

"Back wall, _now!_" The students quickly scrambled and lined up against the wall.

"Evans, Snape." Lily gave him a relieved smile. But to Severus, the offer was too good to be true and he doubted it would just remain the two of them.

Mallory grinned maliciously. "Black, Potter, Lupin, Pettigrew, join them." The four looked horrified, but didn't dare say anything. Lily looked over at Severus, concerned, before fixing a glare on her face directed at Black and Potter.

"Oh, and Malfoy, you pair up with them as well." Pettigrew's whimper echoed through out the room.

"What was that, Mr. Pettigrew?" Her voice was sickeningly sweet.

"N-nothing."

"Good."

"Um, Professor, don't you think--"

"50 points from Slytherin Mr. Malfoy. Anything else, and you'll be seeing a lot of your group for the next three weeks." He paled. She smirked, walked away, and continued barking out names. The Slytherins looked murderous.

The group sat for a moment, glaring at each other. Lily sighed, cursing her luck. "Well lets get on with it. In the middle seems like a good place to sit."

The teenage boys seemed reluctant to follow, but seeing as Severus and Remus were already making their way towards the spot Lily had pointed to, they decided to move.

"Ok, so we need beetle wings," She started, sitting down on the nearest stool, "Powdered dragon bones, a vile of a python's brain, oh, and a vampire's fang." Lily finished, setting her book down. She looked up at the teenagers' faces, "Well?"

"Wait, so what are we making?" James asked.

"Um, we're making Fangs Illness." She said, biting her bottom lip.

"What's that sup--" He continued, but Remus stopped him.

"It's a potion, that, given soon enough, can prevent the poison from a vampire from changing you. It's a difficult potion to brew, but we'll be ok.

"What an inspiring speech." Malfoy said, a cruel laugh escaping from his lips. Remus ignored him.

"What's the first thing on the list, Lily?

"Add a pinch of powdered dragon bones, stir counter clock wise for ten minutes and let it brew for another five." Remus volunteered to get the ingredients, while the rest of the group sat and grumbled, avoiding each other. Lily read the instructions silently.

The seven brewed the potion, all of them slightly scowling, despite their efforts to hide it. But none of them argued, in fact, they didn't even speak, except for the occasional mumble of instructions. They were the ones who worked the most efficiently, but it helped that they were the only ones left that weren't shackled together.

Bellatrix Black had already hurled several vials, empty or not, at Frank Longbottom and his girlfriend hadn't taken it too well. Alice Preace flung the ladle she was using at Bellatrix's head, completely aware of the acidic liquid still on the spoon's tip.

It was just a shadow of what was happening around the room. Lily had long ago put up a magical, invisible shield around herself and her partners in an attempt at not getting something chucked at their heads.

***

The next day wasn't much better. Everything had been fine, that was, of course, until the chains had been put in place again. And it all went to pot after that.

Severus was desperately trying to avoid the other five around him, but found that he couldn't. Lily's presence beside him was almost impossible to ignore, as was Potter's glare.

_You'll get your chance soon enough. _He thought bitterly and settled for looking around the six crowded together on either side of him.

He glanced at Pettigrew disdainfully. Even after being back for almost too years, he still didn't know how to react around the Rat. Well yes, he did, but he couldn't. (His first thought was to call the nearest cat.) A part of him wanted to kill the man for all the suffering he had caused. It was partly because of him that Lily had died. But Severus knew that, when it came down to it, the only reason Pettigrew had known what to do was because of him. Severus knew that he would never forgive himself for overhearing the prophesy, but he had come a long way from his hate filled shell.

On the other hand, Pettigrew had died saving Harry in the end. He also knew that fear was what drove him to the Dark Lord. It was also because of him that Black was thrown in Azkaban, although Severus couldn't feel too bad about that, but he also knew that not even Black deserved that fate. The Rat was a different story.

Severus' eyes went to Potter and was again reminded of how much Potter's son resembled him. He felt a pang of guilt. His eyes then sought out Lily. She sensed his gaze and looked up. She smiled at him. He caught a glimpse of her eyes, the ones he loved so much, and the pang of guilt grew as he thought of who else had had those eyes.

Deep down, he knew that Harry Potter didn't deserve how Severus had treated him. The boy had been through so much, and each time, Severus had accused him of wanting the spot light, the glory, just as Harry's father would have. And each time, he watched as the boy defended his father blindly, not knowing what his father was truly like.

But then again, if he had manage to capture Lily's heart in the end, something must've changed with in him. Perhaps a brain transplant…

"Don't put that in there!" Lucius yelled as loud as he dared. He successfully snapped Severus out of his revere.

"We're supposed to let the dragon bones brew for twelve minutes, and _then _add the beetle wings." Potter was not in a good mood.

"No, it's the other way around, Prongs." Black pointed out.

"Padfoot, I know what I'm doing." He was getting impatient.

"I think we're supposed to let the dragon bones brew for fifteen minutes, actually."

"If that was it, it would have already blown up in our face, Moony!"

"You're all wrong. We add the brain, _then _the wings. Oh, and it's _five _minutes. " The three Marauders all turned around and faced their fourth, whose eyes were more watery than usual.

"You should listen to _Wormtail _more often, he's correct." Severus took this moment to sneer at them all. He knew this potion by heart and could do it blind folded. But it surprised him none the less that the least talented Marauder was the one to figure it out.

"What cute little nicknames," Lucius drawled, "Will I get a wedding invitation?"

"Cranky are we, Lucy? Is Nott not giving you any?" Sirius asked innocently.

"Watch it, Black." Lucius hissed, furious that Black actually had the nerve to accuse him of being gay. "You're tainting your blood and shaming your family name by hanging around this… _filth._" He looked pointedly at Remus.

"You know what? Cissy's hair is as blond as yours, the same shade if I'm not mistaken. When they say Purebloods inbreed, they really have no idea, do they?" Sirius asked, his eyebrows raised suggestively.

"YOU--"

"Quiet!" Lily had come back from retrieving ingredients and looked like she wanted to stab something.

"I will _not _be stuck with you people for two weeks! I won't, so shut up! Heal your wounded pride else where, Malfoy." She turned away from him and had started adding things to cauldron again.

"I don't take orders from Mudbloods."

Four wands were suddenly pointed at his face. It had happened so fast that Mallory hadn't notices at first, but then a smirk crossed her face as she made her way slowly to their side of the room.

Pettigrew hated arguments or violence, but his fellow Marauders needed him. So _faithful _Wormtail whipped out his wand.

But Pettigrew didn't notice that Lily had an entire vial full of Dragon Bones over the cauldron, he didn't notice that it was the verge of tipping, letting the contents spill out. He didn't notice that Lily had forgotten about the vial and was frozen in shock.

Just as James Potter was about to shout a curse, to defend the honor of the girl he loved, Pettigrew's wand arm collided with Lily's outstretched one.

And it happened so quickly.

Wormtail, being ever clumsy, lost balance, hit the stool behind him, and fell over, landing on a disgusted Malfoy.

The powdered bones spilt, and with a BANG! The three Marauders, Lily, and Severus were gone.

"Get Dumbledore!" Mallory whispered, her face very pale, "IMEDIATELY!"

***

**So this chapter has been re-written. I re-read it the other day and was disappointed that it wasn't written very well. I'm still not sure it's improved much. It was four pages longer and had 1500 more words. Chapters two through six were re-edited, too. But it wasn't as major. **

**Anyways…REVIEW!**


	2. Differences

Harry Potter isn't mine.

_______________________________________________

"Up, Awwy, up!" _Awwy? _"Fwy fwy, pwease?"

Somewhere nearby, a man laughed. "Fire Butt, Awwy!" The man laughed again, "Fire_bolt. _Not Fire Butt." The man chuckled.

_Oh please no, please. This can't be happening. _

"Fwy!" The child's pleas grew more urgent. Leaves crackled under moving weight. Someone was getting up.

"Don't you dare, Harry. He needs to eat. Teddy, I have your food ready." This time it was a woman who answered the child. "But fwy fwy!"

"You can fly later Teddy bear. But you need to eat."

"Teddy bear Gin? You'll give him nightmares!" The man was probably wrinkling his nose.

_Please let it be some other person named Harry, some other woman named Gin. Didn't Lupin name his child Teddy?_

The woman didn't answer. "But Awwy forjit" "Harry won't forget, he loves flying more than you do."

There was a groan next to him. "Sev? Is that you talking?" Severus lifted his head to look at Lily. She was fine, if not a little dazed.

"Prongs? Moony? Wormtail?" Severus' gut clenched, if the rat had come too…

"We're fine Padfoot." Someone wheezed. Potter. "Yah, just a bruise where there shouldn't be one."

"Wormtail?" Severus looked around. There wasn't anything that pointed out that the rat had come too.

They all slowly got up. "Did anyone else hear a kid?" Severus sneered. "Hearing things, Black?" Lily frowned, but didn't say anything.

"Shut it, Snivelus!" Potter snarled.

"Prongs? I thought the only family you had were you parents?" Potter, Black, Lily, and unwilling, Severus turned to look through Hogwarts' opened gates.

"Hi Awwy, HI!" The man named Harry threw the child with bright pink hair higher up, before catching him again.

_No…._

"Oi! You!" "_Black!" _Severus hissed. But it was too late. The man had already set the child down and turned to look at them.

His heart clenched. The man looked just like Potter except for two things:

A lightning bolt scar.

And emerald green eyes.

"_My eyes._" Lily gasped.

_Well isn't this fun. _

________________________________________________________________________

**Please review. It won't kill you to. Really, it won't. **


	3. Dumbledore

**I don't own anything Harry Potter.**

**Old Snape is in Young Snape's body. Hope this chapter clears that up. **

**________________________________________________________________________**

_Those piercing green eyes……_

_There was white, so much white. Where am I? _

_Severus opened his eyes. He was at Kings Cross, it was exactly the same. The train stood there, with steam rising. Everything was same, except that it was empty. Or so he thought. _

_"Albus?" Dumbledore walked up to him and conjured two comfy chairs and sat down. _

_"Sit Severus. I am sure you're confused and it might be best to be comfortable. It _is _me I assure you. I can even show you my scar of the London Underground--" He started to lift up his robes… _

_"Really, Albus, is that necessary?" He was convinced. Only Dumbledore wouldn't have a problem showing a scar that high up. _

_"You gave Harry the information." It wasn't a question. Severus dipped his head once. "He won, you know." His eyes were twinkling more than Severus thought possible. "And gave some credit to you, along with Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore looked smug. _

_"I feel so honored, Albus." He drawled. _

_Dumbledore sighed. "I had hoped helping him would have convinced you that you both are more alike than different." Severus merely lifted an eyebrow. "Do know why you are here Severus, instead of where ever you thought you would be?" _

_"Do you think so little of me to be anywhere else than where you are?" He said calmly, though calm was the last thing he wanted to be. _

_Dumbledore's face fell. "You and I both know you expected to be somewhere different." _

_Snape looked away, "Yes" he whispered, "I deserved worse." _

_Dumbledore shifted. "You saved a life. You helped save the World. You helped give a boy looking for answers, the truth." _

_Snape looked up, suddenly furious. "I saved one life, but killed another. You seem to forget she gave up her life for that brat." _

_"Just as you forget her husband gave up his life for her and their child. He loved her too. And his son. You made a mistake, but you saved part of her in saving her son." _

_"How do you know that coward gave up his life for her?! Potter could never do that." _

_"Your hatred blinds you. Remus told me after his extra lessons with Harry, its what he sees when a dementor comes too close. Its why he passed out on the train. Don't you see? He suffers as well. Grief is something you both know too well of. Yet another thing you have in common." _

_He paled. "You can not make me see reason with Potter's son."_

_"He's Lily's son as well, Severus." Dumbledore coughed and looked at the clock that had just appeared on the wall._

_"We don't have much time, so I must explain everything quickly. You've been given a second chance Severus." Snape looked up, confused. "Do not waste it. You know now that path that Voldemort-" intake of breath "-led you down wasn't pleasant. You don't know, however, the path of not calling Lily that name would lead you if you decided to take it." Severus was listening now. _

_"There are conditions, however, that you must follow, however hard it may be. You will have the choice after what I said, to go back or to go on, with me. Of course you'll see her, but things will be how you left off before she died. Not well._

_"The conditions are simple, but hard. You love her, that already can't be undone. But she cannot love you-" Agony, complete agony. And here he thought he could start over and be with her… "You can't. Severus, listen to me." Snape looked up. "Harry _must _be born and she must die. Someone else will hear the prophesy, that _will _happen, no matter how hard you try to stop it. The wards will fall. You can not tell the Potters about Wormtail. You can't." Severus' eyes were shining. _

_"Then what's the--?"_

_ "The point, Severus, is to fix what you never forgave yourself for. To fix something that should never have happened. The point is, that you get another chance, a few more years, and not hate yourself for the life you chose. Its a _second chance. _Use it to the best of your advantage. And good luck."_

_The white light disappeared and with it's absence came something much worse. His mouth filled with bubbles and he knew immediately without having to see it that they were blue. He needed air…He was chocking…His wand was so far away…_

_"Leave him ALONE!" _

_James and Sirius looked around. James's free hand jumped to his hair again. It was one of the girls from the lake edge. She had thick, dark red hair that fell from her shoulders and startling green almond-shaped eyes._

_"All right, Evans?" said James. _

_"Leave him alone. What's he done to you?"_

_"Well, its more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean…"_

_"You think you're funny, but you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him _alone."

_Severus knew what happened next. Without even knowing what he was doing, he had grabbed his wand and already cursed Potter and the gash appeared. And he was upside down in the air. How his own made up curse had gotten out in the first place, he would never know. But to be used by your own curse, even years after it happened, still stung. Lily yelled again, and he feel to the ground, frozen. The moment was coming. _

_"Take the curse off him then!"_

_Potter muttered the counter curse. "There you go. You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus--"_

_Severus, afraid of might come out of his mouth if he spoke, took Lily's wand and stunned Potter and Black. _

_He turned toward Lily. The first time in years he saw those eyes in someone else other than Harry Potter. She was more beautiful than he remembered. But he realized he was staring and she was fidgeting under his gaze. _

_"Lily? Uh, wait." He kept his eyes on her the whole time he was getting his wand, afraid that this was all a cruel joke and that she would disappear. He gave her wand back to her. _

_"Lets go." She said quietly as they started to walk away …. _**together. **

Now he moved to stand in front of her just as Potter shifted to do the same thing. The man in front of them signaled to the pretty redhead beside him to step behind him. She grabbed the child and did what he asked.

Harry raised his wand arm up and Severus saw a blinding light flash toward him before everything went black.

**Thanks for the reviews! **


	4. Accidents Happen

**Ok, so I hopefully "moved" things along in this one. Thanks to those who reviewed. **

**I don't own Harry Potter people. **

____________________________________________________________________

"Daddy?"

"Daddy, 'ake up! Up! Up! Daddy!" Severus groaned and opened his eyes. His hands were chained up above his head. He looked around and saw that Lily and the Marauders were in the same position. They seemed to be in an old dungeon with putrid water underneath them and their feet were hanging off the ground. _Well isn't this pleasant. Seems a bit much. Didn't think Potter could actually imprison someone. _

"Daddy?" The little voice asked again and Severus looked for it's owner. The child was underneath, looking up at a horrified Lupin. The boy, _Teddy, _if Severus remembered correctly, had the same sandy colored hair Lupin had. He looked no more than two, perhaps just a little over one.

Lily looked up and listened, someone was coming. The footsteps were getting louder. A big heavy metal door opened to the left of them and the water rippled. "Teddy! Where have you been?! I've been so worried. Urgh, now I sound like mum." The redhead was indeed Ginny Weasley. There was a wand in her hand as she looked at Teddy's company.

"Teddy, what are you doing here?" Her eyes narrowed as she cautiously made her way to put herself in front of her godson. She grabbed his arm and backed away a few steps. "How did you even know where this place was?"

"Folloood Awwy." He looked guilty, but his eyes hadn't left Lupin's. Weasley nodded. Severus coughed and Weasley's wand turned toward him.

"Who are you and what do you w-want?" Her voice broke at the end. Her eyes flickered to Black and Lupin.

Lily spoke up, looking afraid. "There was a potions accident and w-we ended u-up here and--"

"A potions accident? That's rich." Ginny spoke up harshly. She wasn't afraid anymore. "What is it with you people. Harry's been through enough, along with the rest of us. We don't reminders of those we lost. The war is _over, _you lost. Time to get home and get over it! Not that Harry will let you. He's making sure you'll rot in Azkaban."

Potter's eyebrows knitted together. "The war's over? When did that happen? We've only been gone for a few days."

"You can't trick me, who ever you are. The war's been over for more than a year!" More footsteps pounded and the door opened again.

"Ginny? What are you doing down here. Teddy? Gin, what's going on? This isn't a bloody tea party!" Harry ran a hand through his messy hair, just like his father had, except he was anxious, not trying to impress the girl he already had.

"Why do you look like James?" Black asked while Potter stared at Harry. But Lupin wasn't paying attention. He was watching Teddy and he wasn't asking questions. He was thinking. And coming up with his own answers.

"Shut up! I didn't say you could talk." Severus thought Black was going to respond, but he didn't, and kept looking warily at Harry's wand.

"What year is it?" They all turned to look at Lupin, just as he looked up from Teddy. "Who ever you are, what year is it?"

"It's 1999." Harry didn't know why he answered. Lupin simply nodded. He had already accepted it.

"1999?! It can't be 1999!" Severus rolled his eyes_. Leave it to Black to always say what we're thinking out loud._

"Padfoot's right. It's 1977. Did you hit your head somewhere?" _And Potter too._

"Your eyes. They're mine." It wasn't a question. "You're my son, aren't you? I marry Potter, don't I? You look just like him. And the little boy, Teddy? He's Remus's." Remus nodded. He didn't need the nod Harry gave to know.

There were tears in Lily's eyes, and Severus was about to say something, but she did instead. "Then why are you looking at us like you don't know us? Like this is impossible? Potion accidents have happened before. You're looking at us like, like we're--"

"Dead?" Harry asked quietly. "It's because, if you are who you claim to be, you _are _dead."

"B-but…I…that's not…_why? How?" _

"I can't answer that. I don't even believe you. I'm sorry." _Why was he apologizing? _

Weasley walked back in. He hadn't even realized she had left. Harry turned around and put his arm around her as another Weasley walked through the door. He had many scars on his face. Lupin realized what they were from, turned his head, and was sick.

"Bill is going to perform Legilimency. (**I think that's how you spell it. I tried to find it) **Don't resist or we will force you down." Ginny hissed.

"More than we already are?" Severus drawled.

"_Sev!" _Lily turned to look at him disbelievingly. Harry watched the exchange thoughtfully.

Bill pointed his wand at Lupin, the farthest along the wall, "_Legilimens_!" He kept his face emotionless. When he was done, he moved onto Potter, leaving Lupin looking pale. He had just finished with Lily and turned toward Severus. He didn't even hear the incantation.

"_We are best friends Sev"…"Open your mind Potter!"…"He's got Padfoot! He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden!"… "Severus, please."… "Look at me."…_So many things flashing by, faster and faster till with a violent ripping, it stopped, and he opened his eyes. Bill was extremely pale.

Harry fidgeted nervously. "Well?"

Bill took a deep breath and looked straight into Severus' black eyes.

"They are who they claim to be."


	5. A Haunting

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

__________________________________________________________________

Potter nodded. Not looking like himself, but as Severus looked around again, that could be said for everyone here. He took out a key from his pocket and unlocked Lupin's shackles without looking at him. He did the same with the rest of them, including Severus, being careful to avoid their eyes.

"Ginny?" Potter, _Harry, _Severus reminded himself, _Harry or else I'll get even more confused than I already am…_

"Ginny?" He asked again.

"Yes Harry?" She looked scared and pale, so pale. She had thought all the surprises were over. All the pain. And now this…

"Can you take Teddy upstairs, please?" He pleaded. The only time Severus had heard Harry plead was about his Godfather.

"Of course." She held out her arms, "Teddy, come on. We're going up stairs to get the house ready for our guests." She said gently. Teddy walked in a daze towards her open arms. She picked him and headed out the door.

"Um," Harry ran his hand through his hair again. And then, not knowing what to do with his hands, he put his wand in the holster on his forearm and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Lets go upstairs, shall we?" He looked uncertain, and still, he avoided their eyes.

He led the way out the door and up polished stairs. Lupin, Potter, and Black seemed like they knew where they were going. _And they probably do. _While Lily and Severus followed blindly.

He opened another heavy door and pushed it aside. They were standing in a large hallway, an expensive hallway, Severus noticed. The walls were a cream floor was marble with a deep red runner. There were heavy wooden doors every few yards along the walls. "We're on the third floor. This is where you'll be staying. James, Sirius, and Remus have rooms on this level. From when they previously lived and stayed here. The rooms haven't changed since you last were here. I…couldn't change them. Lily, you have a room on this level as well. I believe it was decorated the same as your room back home." Harry smiled at this. The lengths his father went to making sure she was happy…

"Um, Snape, any other rooms that aren't occupied on this level can be yours. You can decorate it as you wish. You live here now, for the time being, feel free to act like it."

"Where's the kitchen?" Harry looked at Lily like she was _supposed_ to know where the kitchen was, but he just shook his head.

"The kitchen, living room, sitting room, dining room, and pool are on the main level. Down that stair case there. Keep taking it down. The second level has the master bedroom, a few guestrooms, including Teddy's bedroom, the library and the ball room." Severus was amazed that he had managed to say all that without sounding haughty or stuck on himself. But it was simply because he _wasn't. _

"If you get lost, and you might, I know I did for the first few days when I moved in, just call for our house elf, Sissy. And be nice to her. She's treated like part of the family, not a slave." He was very serious. Lily nodded, trying to take it all in.

Harry suddenly smiled. "The rest of the house is for you to explore if you want. There's some passages even I don't know about and I've been here for a year. I'm sure the Marauders know all about them though. Seriously, be at home. And there will be _no _fighting. We've had enough of that to last us a lifetime." He looked pointedly at Potter and Black. "Ginny's making lunch. Come down in half an hour, it should be ready by then."

He turned around and swept down the stairs. The Marauders immediately went to one of the heavy doors and disappeared through it. _Potter's room. _

Lily looked up at him, as if asking him where to go, but Severus was just as lost as her. She started opening doors, each one unoccupied, looking for the one that looked like her own. She was getting closer to Potter's room, though Severus thought she hadn't noticed. She opened another one and shook her head. "It's not this one, this one's covered in Quidditch posters, pictures, and Gryffindor colors. Must be Black's."

She went to the one next to it. "It's like a mini library! Must be Remus's. These rooms are _huge_ Sev!" The next door opened, she looked inside, and gasped.

"This one's mine." She looked across the hall to the door she knew was Potter's bedroom. She didn't miss the fact that her's was the closest to his room.

Severus went to her door and looked inside. It was definitely her room. Exactly like it was back at her house. It was clean, but not organized in fashion. There was no style to the room. The walls were a light purple, like a faded lavender. There were posters of the Beetles and Elvis on one wall. On the other was a ceiling to floor book case, full of muggle and wizard books. The wall next to that one was covered in pictures, both muggle and wizard, the only difference besides the size of the room from her's back home. Lily stepped towards the wall. "There's a lot of pictures of me and Potter. And the Marauders. And one of us holding a baby and passing him around. That must've been added after all these. There's a few of Tunie." Severus stepped forward. There were indeed a lot of picture with her and Potter and his friends. And some of Alice Longbottom and her husband-to-be. She glanced at him before turning back to the wall. "There's none of you. I wonder why?"

"This is Potter's house. He wouldn't want pictures of me on your wall." But he knew why he wasn't up there. Apparently the past wasn't changed enough for the present to show the difference.

He turned to the last wall. It was a mural of places around the world. The Eiffel Tower, The Statue of Liberty, Niagara Falls, Pyramids, some of London's best places, and places filled of peace, places he didn't recognize but he still appreciated their beauty. Potter had certainly gone out of his way to make her happy, to make her feel at home. There was a sudden ache in Severus's chest. _But she cannot love you…Harry must be born…_

"Sev?" Her small hand was on his cheek, pulling his head down to look at her. "I know it's a lot to take in, but, are you okay?"

He couldn't speak. _Of course I'm not okay! _He wanted to shout, to scream till his voice ran out. But he couldn't. It would scare her. And he needed to take advantage of their time together. She only had a few more years. At the thought he closed his eyes for a brief second and took a deep breath.

"Yes. I just, I have to find my room. I'll see you downstairs, okay?" He opened his eyes and looked into her emerald green ones. She was worried, but knew when he wanted time to himself.

"Okay." She whispered, dropping her hand. "Just--" Whatever she was going to say, died in her throat.

He walked out the door and nearly ran down the stairs. He needed some air, anything to be away from her and Potter and the horrible memories he had buried that were surfacing again. Haunting him. Unfortunately for him, fate did not want to give him a break. He had almost made it to the front door, or back, he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings, just that a door was a door and it hopefully led somewhere _outside. _

"I know who you are." Bill stood in front of him, but more importantly, in front of the door, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yes," Severus drawled, "You already said that, but thank you for wasting my time." His eyes were wandering quickly, searching for another way out. He could've sworn the walls were closing in on him.

"You know what I mean!" Bill snarled. "You're different from the rest of them. You're obviously Severus Snape, but you know who we are! And you shouldn't because you look the same age as Ginny and Harry. _Why do you remember?!" _He hissed.

_Think of something! _It was getting harder to breathe. _Is this a panic attack?! _He had never had one, those were for weak fools. The walls were coming closer!

"I got a second chance!" He screamed. Bill was obviously confused.

"What's going on? Bill, what are you doing? You're not supposed to be threatening him!" Harry was looking at Severus nervously. But he could care less. He needed to get out!

Harry noticed something was wrong. Why wasn't Snape being a git like usual? He looked closer, and saw that Snape had gone very pale and his legs were starting to shake.

"Bill, get out of the way."

"What? Harry he--"

Harry ran forward and threw Snape's arm over his shoulders, just in time too, because Snape's weight was suddenly on him.

"Open the door!" Harry wheezed. Snape was _heavy. _

"You're not going to throw him out, are you Harry?" Bill looked worried.

"BILL!" Bill rushed to open the door as Harry stumbled forward.

Outside, Harry set Snape on a bench and conjured a glass of water and a sponge. He poured some water on the sponge and wiped Snape's forehead.

"What are you doing?" Snape said as his eyes flickered open.

Harry ignored the question, "Here." He gave the glass of water to Snape. "Drink. It'll help. And eat some chocolate too."

Snape did as he was told, and especially stayed on the bench. It was bad enough he had collapsed on Harry Potter. He didn't want to collapse on Potter's feet too.

***

---A few minutes after the Marauders had closed James's door.----

"So you and Lily got frisk--"

"Padfoot! Please, that's the last thing we need right now!" Remus shouted and sat down on James's red couch.

James was lying on his bed, his face set in a far away smile. He laughed. "I marry Lily!"

Remus looked away from James and out the window. He had a son. Him, a monster, had a son. How could he? How could he have justified that to himself. To make it somehow right in his mind? He had ruined a child's life. And the mother had probably run off, if Teddy was living with Harry, after finding out was he was, what he'd done. He didn't blame her. Teddy seemed normal enough though, maybe he was. That, at least, would help ease his conscience.

"Moony?" Sirius huffed, "Moony! Stop brooding like an old lady. So you have a kid. He looks happy enough. And you got a girl!" Sirius smiled ruefully at that. But Remus wasn't going to lighten up, especially not at that.

"I'm going to go talk to her!" James shot up, smiling at what he thought was a brilliant idea.

Sirius looked at Remus, but he wasn't even listening, lost in his own tortured world. Sirius lifted an eyebrow as James walked across the room toward the door. "That doesn't sound like a good idea Prongs."

Remus was watching the window. He wasn't listening at all. He didn't even hear the door close, and then open again as Sirius followed James, trying to stop him from looking like an idiot. He barely heard, even though he shouldn't even be able to, or at least a _human _shouldn't be able hear the door two floors down slam shut. He did notice, however, a messy haired man half dragging a slightly greasy haired teen toward a bench. He was shocked that James was helping Snape, but then he noticed, when the messy haired boy looked up, his bright green eyes, and realized it was Harry. He watched, amazed, as the boy took a wet sponge and wiped Snape's forehead, reviving him. It was then, that Remus decided. Harry was much more like Lily than he could ever be like James.

And maybe, just maybe, that was a good thing.

_________________________________________________________

**That was I think the longest chapter I've written. I hope you liked it. It was for some reason, easy to write. No writer block at all. PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	6. You Should Know

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

***

It was, with out a doubt, the most awkward meal Harry had ever had, including anything with the Dursleys. It was worse than he had thought it would be. The long, mahogany table that seated well over a hundred was completely silent, even the sound of the utensils hitting the plates seemed to be muffled. He, Ginny, and Teddy were in the middle, sitting next to each other. The Marauders were close together at the end to the left of him. Bill was at the opposite, completely by himself. Harry guessed he was a little put off by his behavior earlier. His mother and Snape were near the middle on the opposite side of him.

As for the situation itself, Harry didn't know what to think. The war was finally over, after loosing so much. Like Ginny, he was sure the hurt would be gone, just a horrible memory hidden far away, never to be taken out again. Unfortunately, fate must've never liked him. His parents, of all people, were here, along with his Godfather and friend. And of course, his Professor. They didn't mix well together, any of them.

"Awwy?" He looked down and met Teddy's questioning blue eyes, "Why quiet?"

Harry coughed and looked at Ginny for some help. When she didn't come to the rescue, he answered, "Because that's just the way it is." Teddy looked confused as Ginny gave Harry 'the look' and rolled her eyes.

"Oh."

&^&^&^&^&

If lunch was bad, Severus wasn't prepared for dinner. Teddy had made things unbelievably worse. Unbelievably because he had been sure a one year old's ridiculous half sentences would've lightened the mood. He had, after all, asked a good question. But it had apparently been too good of one because the mood dropped considerably. Lupin, at the sound of his child's voice, got up, and ran out of the room. His child guessed correctly that it had been his fault and immediately burst into tears. He was carried away from the table by Ginny, although Harry clearly had wanted to be the one to do so.

Potter and Black had looked at the door, but hadn't moved. Probably in an attempt at patching up the situation.

Lily had dropped her napkin on the table and turned toward him, "I'm going to go make sure he's ok." And she left as well, not once sparring a glance at the son she too had in this time.

So that left himself, his two worst enemies, the teenager he had spent a decade hating, and the only other person alive who knew the truth about him. Not the best combination.

Potter and Black muttered their excuses, something about 'being a good friend and checking on Remus' and headed for most likely Lupin's room.

Bill looked accusingly at Severus before announcing that he was needed back home with his wife and child. He left by floo.

And now it was just him and Harry Potter. He stared at him, wondering how long it would take Harry to look up. He had faced much worse than this. To him, he was talking to a teenager who only knew him as Potter and Lily's son. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Bill told me. He said it would 'make things easier'." He tried to hide his shock before those piercing green eyes looked up at him, no doubt examining his reaction, but found he wasn't fast enough. Harry nodded, he had found his proof, if there had ever been a doubt.

"I never got to thank you. You saved my life. You told me what I've been wanting to know for a long time. You're the reason we're all still here and I couldn't thank you enough for giving life to those who thought they had lost it. But I'm going to try." Severus knew he was being sincere. He didn't know what to say, even though he had already had this conversation with Dumbledore. So he looked into those eyes and simply nodded.

It was enough because Harry continued, " I don't understand. You're obviously older than fifteen, yet you and my mum are more than civil, you're still friends." Harry smiled, "You got a second chance, didn't you, and you changed everything."

Severus wondered how he could be happy about this. His professor, who was in love with his mum, had fixed their friendship and now they were best friends again. Any sane person would be furious, it was an obvious threat to his parent's eventual marriage, to him existing.

This must've finally registered in his mind, because that too cheery smile suddenly fell from his face.

"Take it. _Take this_." Severus was confused, something that hardly ever happened. Harry wasn't holding out anything for him to take, or pointing anywhere, he was simply looking at him. He had clearly realized he wasn't making any sense.

"This is your chance at a happy, pain free, hopefully long life. It's right in front of you, take it. Grab it, and run away with it."

It finally dawned on him, what his best friend's future son was telling him. He was giving him permission, saying it was okay to ignore what was _supposed _to happen and go with what _could _happen. He was telling him to take his mum, not let her end up with his dad, and have her all to himself. Severus could tell from the look on his face, that he knew what that would mean for him. He knew that if it were to happen that way, he wouldn't be born, he wouldn't _exist. _And no one would know the difference. He was telling Severus he was _okay _with it. More than okay, he was willing to step aside and watch, wait, as he faded away until no one would know who Harry Potter was.

"Wait, you're saying you would be okay with that?"

Harry gave him a pained smile, "Okay is too _strong_ of a word. I think _accepting _is better. It's a considerable difference."

And it was. "You need to think about this."

Harry shook his head. "I _have _thought about it. I didn't grow up loved, much the same as you, but I _did _eventually know what that felt like. I gained friends who are always there for me and visa versa. I found love, I got married, and I started a family. A fulfilling life when you think about it. What have you had?"

He wasn't rubbing it in, much the opposite. He was explaining why he was willing to do this. "But you're young."

"So are you."

"Not in the same sense."

"It's similar enough. I had a chance to live what most people consider a happy, successful life. You never got to and you're twice my age. Now it's your turn."

"A successful life if people count what you've gained. But they're not looking at what you've lost. It balances out."

"It's better than it could've been."

"How can you say that?! You lost everything!"

"And gained so much more! You're not looking at the bigger picture. I have a family, a wife, a child, and hopefully a few more. I have what I need, don't you see?"

"All I see is someone trying to replace what can't be replaced. Putting people where certain others should be doesn't help anything. It just covers it up."

"It's called moving on." Harry bit out, seeing where Severus was headed and wanting to stop it quickly.

"Is it? No. I understand the words lying underneath everything you said. You have no mother, so you replaced her with Molly. You have no father, so you replaced him with Black, you have no siblings, so you replaced them with the rest of the Weasley family. And now you're doing the same thing to Teddy. He has no parents or family, so you're replacing them with you and your wife. Now tell me, how is that a 'successful, happy life' when you've done nothing but replace people who should be here in the first place but aren't?!"

"Because of you!" He pointed an accusing finger towards Severus. "Because of you I lost everything and you were only willing to do something about the unfortunate family affected by the prophesy when it affected the only person you cared about. You were willing to sentence an innocent family to death and stand aside as it happened. Only when it was the woman you loved, did you do something about it. And you had no intention on saving me or my father, so long as my mother came out unharmed and ran into your opened arms, into the arms of the person responsible of stripping everything she loved away from her! EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME!"

He couldn't breath or swallow or think. Everything he had said was true. He _was _willing to stand aside. He _was _willing to let Harry and Potter die. He regrets that now, he regretted it later on from that moment, that moment he had gone to Dumbledore, his last hope that had failed him too. He hadn't asked for the Dark Lord to spare Potter, he hadn't asked him to spare Harry, he knew he couldn't, all he had asked for was the life of Lily. And he knows it was unfair and selfish, but knowing didn't stop it from happening.

Severus didn't move. He didn't look up. He didn't say anything. Instead, he did what he was best at. He waited.

He could hear Harry's ragged breathing from the across the large table and the chair that had been knocked over when he had leapt up to yell.

And still, he waited.

"You say nothing. You don't try to deny it. Why?" Harry whispered, almost whimpered, as if he wanted another reason to yell at the man who had treated him unfairly for years. Who had ruined his life and had been denied the second match.

"There is nothing to deny. You're right. I was wrong. I know that now and…there is no way to make it up to you."

Harry looked up. A desperate gleam had entered his eyes as reason left them.

"You can. You _can _make it up to me." Severus's eyes widened and he started violently shaking his head.

Harry nodded vigorously. "It's brilliant! Just never be there when Dumbledore is interviewing. Never hear it! And Voldemort will never know! No one will ever know except Dumbledore. And you of course, but you would have no reason to go to Voldemort. I mean, assuming you never took on the Mark. Its great and nothing bad can happen. And mum and dad will be alive and happy. And Sirius will be fine. And Remus. And Teddy will have his parents. And--"

"_NO! _No. It can't happen like that. What happened that night-- nothing can change it. It's why your parents aren't here, even though I'm not a Death Eater. It's why nothing changed. I can't do anything about that night. Nothing." He looked down, knowing his pain and regret was radiating off of him.

"But…" Harry sounded defeated.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." He whispered.

"I thought…I mean, with you here and everything…"

&&& _Five excruciating minutes later _&&&

"You talked to Dumbledore, didn't you?"

Severus was confused. Of course not, the man was dead. What was he on about?

"What?"

"Dumbledore. You talked to Dumbledore. Just like me. I mean, when I 'died' I woke up at King's Cross with him. He explained everything to me." His eyes widened. Dumbledore…?

"You died? And then you talked to Dumbledore?" He was looking at Harry as if he was crazy.

"Yes. And you did too. I can see it. Don't lie."

Severus's shoulders slumped. "I did. He…set some things straight."

Harry nodded seriously and remained quiet.

"I won't take your offer."

"Huh?"

"About Lily."

"Oh."

"Yes, its one of the things Dumbledore set straight. And it's the reason that, even if I wanted to, I can't fix anything. Everything must remain the same. His words, not mine."

Harry nodded again. "Sissy?"

A loud pop and a surprising pretty house elf appeared, clad in regular muggle clothes.

"Yes Harry?" Severus sat in shock.

He smiled before answering. "Two cups of tea before we head up please."

"Of course."

***

Harry opened the door to Teddy's room and quietly walked in, careful not to step on any toys. The bright stars cast shadows on his Godson's face and occationally the shadow of a shooting star would zoom across his cheeks. Harry smiled as he gently pulled the blanket over Teddy's shoulders.

"Goodnight." He whispered before leaving the room and heading for his own.

--

After taking a quick shower to hopefully release some stress and putting on some shorts, he slid into bed beside Ginny.

"So how did it go?" Harry jerked at the sound of Ginny's voice. He had thought she was asleep.

He sighed, "As well as it could've gone."

"I heard you Harry. I think the whole house did." She teased and turned over to face him.

"That bad, huh?"

"It wasn't up to your usual standards. Normally when you yell, its more than just a sentence. I say he was lucky."

He let out a deep breath, "I think it was worse than yelling, Gin. I said some things I shouldn't have."

"You were upset. He'll understand that."

"I hope he does." He said, pulling her towards him and burring his face in her shoulder before falling into a suffocating slumber.

***

He had finally picked a room. He had wanted to be in the one next to Lily's, but that was far too close to Potter. So he had ended up at the end of the hall on Lily's side.

He opened the door, waved his wand to light the candles, and nearly yelled. Lily was sitting on his bed, in the middle of his very bare bedroom with her arms across her chest. Her face was set and he could tell she wasn't going to move anytime soon.

"What he said about you, is it true?" He winced.

That was as good as a confession for her. He watched as her eyes watered up a little. "Why?" She asked, suddenly interested in her fingernails.

He took a deep breath and let it out. "In our fifth year, I said something I didn't mean, and shouldn't, regardless what the circumstances were, have ever said. It ruined our friendship and I turned to the only other thing I had left. I quickly realized what being a Death Eater truly meant. The power that had been promised didn't exist. We were servants, disposable, and we quickly discovered that it was either them or us. _My _life or some stranger's. I know it sounds horrible. But death by the Dark Lord, especially when he was angry, wasn't just a simple _Avada Kedavra, _it was torture by him and then more forced on by the rest of the members. You died, not because he had said the words to end your life, but because your body couldn't take anymore. Failure of a mission was simply out of the question. You were lucky if he deemed you 'not yet ready to be disposed of' and just gave you a little 'lesson'. I took some comfort in knowing that the people that I killed, were dying a clean, un-painful, death whereas if we didn't do the job right, _he _would come back, furious and do the job slowly to release his built up anger. It wasn't right, but it was better than inflicting upon our victims the wrath of the monster we served. Of course, occationally there was the actual servant who enjoyed suffering, even upon themselves. They welcomed it. An example would be Bellatrix Lestrange. Black, I mean, she technically isn't married yet. I had been messing up a lot recently, and I was running out of excuses. I could see my usefulness was running out, as well as my time to live. I was desperate, looking for any possible way to redeem myself. And when I heard the prophesy, I took the chance I had been waiting for, and saved my own life, while condemning three others. There isn't a way to make it sound any better than what it is. Its not an excuse, but it _is _an explanation."

She nodded.

Lily got off the bed, walked around him, careful not to look at him, and left. He heard her say as she walked out, "I'll talk to you in the morning, Sev. Goodnight."

He sighed in relief when he realized that at least she didn't hate him. Severus crawled into bed without changing, closed his eyes, and silently prayed that tomorrow he would wake up back in his dorm, and think of this experience as nothing but a bad dream.

Too bad life didn't work that way.


	7. Wherewooof!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

***

The past few days after _that _night and _that _meal had been, in Severus's opinion, a cruel and unusual punishment. Contrary to his belief, Lily _was_ mad at him and nothing he seemed to do made it better. He guessed it had something to do with the cold way he went about it, but it wasn't his fault, he was, after all, living under the same roof as two Potters. It was bound to take a toll on him sometime.

His and Lily's conversation the morning after didn't--if he was honest with himself, he knew it could've gone better. He considered her yelling for two seconds, words mind you, and then two full days of the silent treatment just a bit overdone.

He wasn't sure if she hated him, or was mad at him, or even if she would ever speak to him again. But he was getting to the point of asking her, maybe even stunning her, holding her in his room, and not letting her out until she told him which of the three she had chosen.

Severus decided if he wanted to live, that wasn't an option.

***

"Awwy?"

"Yah?"

"Fogs."

"You know you have to eat breakfast first."

"Fogs." Teddy said louder.

"You can't have any chocolate frogs. Besides, Ginny would eat me if she found out I gave you some."

"But--"

"No."

Remus walked in to see the two year old pouting. He almost smiled at the amused look on Harry's face.

"Not little?"

Harry shook his head. "Not even a little."

Teddy glared at the bottle of milk next to him as if it was its fault he wasn't getting any candy. He reached over and tried to pick it up, but with a clatter it fell and the white liquid ran over the side of the table.

Harry lowered the Daily Prophet and looked sternly at his Godson.

His face screwed up a little and then, he started laughing.

"Don't…do…it….again." He said as he gasped for air. He waved his wand and all the milk disappeared except for the little that had managed to make into the cereal bowl.

"Sowwy, Awwy."

"Don't worry about it," He immediately stopped laughing, "Now finish your breakfast--and let me pour the cereal." Harry rushed.

"Hem." Remus coughed awkwardly to announce his presence. Harry looked up, while Teddy was stubbornly eating his breakfast, determined to get his chocolate frog.

He started to get up, but Remus held up his hand. "You should know where everything is. I kept it the same as it was then. Only a few things are in different places."

Remus nodded. He walked around the kitchen table, giving Harry a wide birth and Teddy an even larger one. He realized after a while he couldn't find the milk before he remembered Teddy had spilt it.

"I'll have to tell Ginny to get some. She's out right now." Harry said, giving him a smile.

Remus nodded again and grabbed a piece of bread. He sat at the end, as far away from the other two as possible.

"Tea?" Harry asked, holding up a tea pot.

"Y-yah." He choked out.

The food seemed to stick to the inside of his throat and he was starting to feel nauseous. What was he going to do? He couldn't keep ignoring a perfectly innocent little boy.

"Now?" The little voice made him jump.

Harry smiled, ruffled Teddy's hair, and handed him his beloved chocolate frog.

"YAY!" His Godson yelled madly before running out of the room.

"Don't make a mess with it!" Harry shouted as Teddy ran past him.

--

The flames in the fire suddenly turned green and a redheaded girl calmly walked in holding some bags.

"Hello Harry." She said after giving him a quick kiss.

He smiled roguishly, "Ginny. Hey, we need some more milk, Teddy spilt it."

"Again?"

"Yah."

She put her hands on her hips after setting the bags down. "This is the third time this week."

Harry nodded but didn't say anything.

"He only spills his milk when you stay with him." She said accusingly.

"Hey! I'm teaching him life lessons."

"Harry, he's not even two. And you expect him to be able to pour his own milk?"

"I expect him to _want _to pour his own milk. How's he going to learn if he doesn't do it himself?"

Ginny put her fingertips to her temples. "Are you saying we should hand him a, what's it called? A car, for him to learn to drive 'himself'?"

Harry shrugged. "That's how he learned how to fly a broom."

"WHAT?!"

He winced and looked at Remus for help who had no intention of doing so. "It was a toy broom."

Ginny immediately calmed down. Harry didn't think telling her that it had been Ron's old Cleansweep was an important detail. Or at least that's what he tried telling himself.

"I'll go get some more. And Hermione said her mum baked some cookies for us, so I'm going to pick them up."

"At the Granger's house?"

"No, at Hermione's flat."

Harry nodded and gave her a kiss.

"See yah. And don't take too long."

"I'll be the whole day." She said seriously.

"You're kidding."

She laughed, "What happened to gullible little Harry?"

He scowled, "He left and told me to tell you goodbye for him."

She rolled her eyes and leaned forward to give him another kiss, "Goodbye Harry."

He nodded again, "Bye Gin."

--

Harry gave Remus a long look before leaving the kitchen. And Remus knew exactly what that look meant.

'Be nice to your son or else.'

***

"Hello Lily."

"You're looking -ah- happy today."

"You know, I figured we needed to talk about certain events."

"I'm really glad you're listening, it makes me feel special."

"So…how do you like being here?"

"Really? That's great. It really is."

Severus sighed. This one way conversation with the red headed woman in front of him was going horribly. And she knew it.

Her ignoring him was pushing his sanity to it's brink and there wasn't anything, apparently, that he could do about it. At least Potter was staying away from her. She had probably stunned him and shoved him in a cupboard somewhere. His lips twitched up at the thought.

"Um, Professor?" He winced and closed his eyes. Talking to her son was the last thing he wanted right now.

"Professor?" Harry's strained voice carried from across the room. Severus could bet a lot that Harry wanted to talk to him as much as Severus wanted to talk to Harry. He opened his eyes and spun on his heel, turning to face Lily's son. He noticed from the side of his eye that Lily had stood up more straight and was obviously trying to look like she wasn't paying attention.

"I, er, need to talk to you." He smirked. The boy's poker face hadn't improved much.

"Now?" _Please say no. _Surely the boy could wait.

"Yes." And Harry's voice commanded that he listen. He sighed again. He would never escape those haunted green eyes. He could swear that they only looked that way whenever Harry looked at him.

"Fine. Lily, please think about what I said." Of course, even he himself wasn't sure what he had told her. He hoped she would figure it out.

--

Harry led him through the winding halls, up a staircase, and through a few doors. Severus looked around him. He had taken them to a balcony that over looked the Quidditch Pitch and the setting sun's light shone through the hoops and reflected off a far away pond.

"This part of the manor is blocked off. The only way to reach it is a secret passage away. That's why it took us so long to get here and why we went through so many places. I discovered this place a few months ago and sometimes, I like being here more than being out on the Pitch." He smiled a distant smile. "But Teddy knows this house as well as we do, if not more. He always finds me eventually and begs me to give him a ride." He chuckled, "I'm never away from the pitch for long."

_Where is he going with this? _Severus thought impatiently.

"I haven't talked to my mother yet."

He rolled his eyes, "Welcome to the club."

"I've noticed she's not exactly happy with you. And I'm guessing it has something to do with what we discussed the other night. I'm sorry she overheard. But I want to talk to her. And I was wondering if you wanted me to…tell her to believe you and to trust you?"

"She shouldn't have to have someone there to tell her that. She should _know_."

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "Alright then. I wish I could say something to help. But I don't _know _her. I'd have better luck talking to Sirius. Even though he's not the same person."

"What happens between you and Black doesn't concern me." Snape said stiffly.

"I never said I wanted to talk to him. He's not my Godfather, at least not yet."

"And Lily and Potter aren't your parents yet either."

"Its different and you know it," Harry bit out, "Sirius grew up a lot after what happened to him."

"Really? I hadn't noticed." He said coolly.

Harry clenched his jaw, "Listen, I can't change your past with him--"

"You damn well _can't_." The Potions Professor snarled.

Harry took a deep breath, "And you can't blame me either for what happened, like you have all these years. I wondered my first year, especially my first class with you, when I happened to be writing down notes and you yelled at me for not paying attention. I wondered why a man I had never met had a pure hatred towards me. I am not my father, Severus Snape. Nor have I ever been. And even as I have tried to prove that to you, you lash out again and again. I thought that your death would've changed something. But it obviously hasn't."

He handed Severus a slim book before swiftly walking out.

***

"Erm, hello." Lily jumped, startled. She kept her eyes down cast and stayed to herself when she realized who it was.

"I've…been meaning to talk to you." Harry said, shifting under the tense mood.

"Oh?" His mother twitched and took a step back, determined to put some space between them.

"Yeah. Er--I've never talked to you before. Well, I have but it was a long time ago and I'm not sure that counted…" He noticed he was rambling.

Harry coughed awkwardly. "I have your eyes." He hoped that would get a conversation started.

"Do you?" She seemed determined to remain still with a cold indifference.

He nodded. "Remus told me once that I was more like you than my dad." He sent her a sad smile, "I wouldn't know."

"I don't see how that's possible. You must've been raised by Black, so any similarities you might have with me are simply non existent."

He inwardly sighed. He didn't remember Sirius or Remus saying his mother was stubborn and partially cold.

"Actually, Aunt Petunia brought me up."

She raised a dark red eyebrow, "Really? I don't believe you."

He had to keep his temper in check, "And why," He paused to steady his voice, "is that?"

"Because she would have never allowed it."

"Dumbledore made her." He threw back at her.

"There is no way he could've legally--"

"Of course there isn't." Harry laughed bitterly, "He was fully aware that legally, I was supposed to go to Sirius, and if that wasn't possible, Dumbledore was supposed to do everything in his power to make sure Remus got the job. And if Remus couldn't have it, Peter was the last choice. Petunia didn't even make the list."

"Then how--?"

"I don't even know all the details, and its not like Aunt Petunia would confide in me anyway." He said disdainfully.

"That doesn't prove how you're more like me than Potter." She said, folding her arms across her chest.

"I guess there's really no way to prove it to you. I'm trying to fix things between me and Professor Snape, doesn't that help?"

"No, not really. It only proves that you're as cruel hearted as your father and that it took the death of your little 'make fun' toy to try and clear the air. _It proves nothing_." Her last sentence came out a hiss.

Harry flinched, her words hitting him like a double edged knife.

"I _never _made fun of him. Any hatred between us was from _him _to _me_. All because I look like my father. He couldn't see past that. All he saw was an attention seeking James Potter."

"And he was probably right in his assumption."

He ground his teeth together in an attempt to keep from lashing out. "How can you say that? I'm your son, too!"

It was her turn to flinch and she quickly paled.

"I wasn't raised by him! So how could I possibly act like him?!" He took a deep breath and blew it out. He hadn't meant to yell at her. But this was his _mother _talking to him like some enemy. It stung.

"You weren't raised by me either and yet you claim to act just like me." She said, a barely concealed smirk on her no longer pale face.

"I'm only saying what Remus told me."

"And what did Black tell you?"

Harry paused, a guilty expression on his face. He couldn't lie to her, but telling her the truth would cause more harm than good.

"Exactly." She bit out, answering her own question.

"Then let me prove it to you. Obviously James can't be that bad if you end up marrying him, right?"

She winced and looked away.

Harry sighed and ran a nervous hand through his hair. "Can we try this again?"

Lily looked at him, confused. "What?"

"Start over, a clean slate. You know, like a fresh start?"

She didn't look completely convinced. "How will that help?"

"You have the same problem as Snape. You can't see past what I look like, either."

"That's not true!"

"If it isn't, you won't have a problem answering my next question." She looked uncertain. "Have you even given James a chance?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

She unfolded her arms and bawled her fists, "There's nothing to give a chance to! He's a bullying toe rag!"

"Maybe there's more to him than that."

"What, so you're playing match maker now, too? What happened to proving how 'good' you are? Flew right out the window, did it?"

"You're acting like Aunt Petunia."

She was about to cut out in the middle of his sentence and yell something else, but that stopped her short.

"_Exactly_ like her."

Lily sighed and looked at him for a while.

"I guess we could try again. I'm Lily Evans and you are?"

He smiled, walked forward a few steps, and took her hand in his, "Harry Potter. I've heard a lot about you."

His mother shook his hand and let go, returning his smile, "Have you? I hope it was all good."

He smiled slyly, "Most of it."

It was his first conversation with his mum and he was glad that he got it to finally go his way. He had to admit, when she wasn't yelling and half ignoring you, Lily Evans was a wonderful person to be with. Kind, caring and beautiful, her emerald eyes sparkling and reflecting light, he could finally understand what his father saw in her. And it made him wonder if this is what his eyes looked like when he was talking about something he felt passionate for.

At least now he knew what to ask Ginny when she got home.

--

"Awwy?"

Harry turned away from his mum and looked at his Godson, smiling at the chocolate covering his face. He waved his wand and Teddy's face swirled out of focus before becoming clean.

"What is it, Teddy?"

The little boy grasped his blanket closer to his face and crawled onto Harry's lap.

"Teddy? What's wrong?" His Godson responded by burying his face in Harry's chest. "Teddy?"

Harry looked up at his mum, asking silently if she knew what was going on. She shook her head and turned her attention back to the child.

"What wherewooof?"

Harry stood still, momentarily shocked, before the gears in his brain started turning again.

"Where did you hear that?"

Teddy hid his face shyly, "Daddy's fwends talk it."

"A werewolf," He started, wincing. He had thought this conversation was at least a few years away and he didn't know how to tell Remus's son that his father had been one without making him hate his dad.

"Is a person, either a girl or boy, that's very sick on the full moon."

"Like ah-choo?" Teddy's grey eyes were looking up at him with sincere curiosity.

"No, Teddy, not like a cold. These people get sick because of a bite, kind of like those spiders Ron doesn't want you by. And on the full moon, they forget who they are and…change."

"Ow?"

"They change into a wolf." He was trying to make it sound like it really was, or at least in his eyes. Remus was a normal human everyday of the month except on those nights with the moon. Remus _was _sick, but that didn't change him as a person, if anything, it made him a _better _person. Made him, possibly, the nicest and most kind hearted man Harry knew.

"That bad!" His little voice yelled, grey eyes wide.

"No--well yes, but there's a medicine for it now and when the moon is gone, the people are back to their normal selves. All better, see?"

"So no monster?"

Harry smiled and shook his head, "No monster. They're still people who are capable of being good or bad, just like anybody else."

Teddy looked down again, rubbing his blanket against his face. Something Harry knew to be a sign when Teddy was unsure. "Is there something else?"

"Paddy say Daddy wherewooof."

Damn Sirius. "Does that make him any different?"

"Is."

"Teddy, do you think he's bad?" Harry asked, fearing the answer the little boy might give.

"Yeah." He squeaked, "Daddies love, he no."

No, Remus loved him, or at least he will. But right now, he was scared and angry with himself for inflicting his pain on some innocent little kid. Of course, Harry couldn't say that, Teddy wouldn't understand. He was barely understanding what Harry had already explained. He wished now more than ever that Tonks was still alive to make her husband and little man understand. But she wasn't.

"He loves you, a lot, he's just scared."

"Oof what?"

"Well, he's scared that, because he's sick, that you might've gotten it, too." He could tell Teddy was struggling with the concept.

"He sick, I sick?"

"No, you didn't get it. So I think he can stop kicking himself for it."

"So Daddy good?"

Harry laughed stressfully, "One of the best."

Teddy gave him a patchy smile and nudged closer to him. Harry glanced at the clock on the wall and noted that it was Teddy's nap time.

"Nappy time?" The little boy murmered.

Harry nodded and smiled. As he watched his Godson fall asleep, he couldn't help but feel extremely relieved.

***

"Aw Remmy, don't be like that." Sirius said, draping an arm across said friend.

Remus shrugged it off and continued ignoring his two friends.

"Really Moony, Teddy looks normal enough--"

"Do I look normal?!" Remus snarled at James. He _did _look normal so that wasn't really a valid test.

"Well actually, towards the full moon you start to look a little…feral."

James winced at Sirius' choice of words. Remus didn't seem to take it too well either, he turned, glaring and wand spitting sparks towards Sirius.

"Ok, I think we've had enough of this cheerful banter."

"_Cheerful_?! I think you've both gone bloody mad! Do you not understand?! Don't you get what this means?!"

"Well, no, not really. You should be happy! You got a woman. And judging by Teddy's looks, a good looking one, too."

James looked at Sirius for a moment, "Teddy looks just like Remus…"

"Shut up, Black." Remus almost hissed.

"Oh, so now it's Black? All I'm saying is--"

"I know _exactly_ what the hell you're trying to say!"

"Guys, seriously, we need to start planning for the next full moon. We're not at Hogwarts anymore and Wormtail's not here to help, either."

"It doesn't concern you anymore, I'm leaving."

"You're _running away_?" James asked slowly.

"Of course not, I'm…"

"--Trying to find an excuse to hide the real reason?" James said, suddenly angry.

"I'm doing what's best."

"You're abandoning your child! You're a reasonable person, Remus, use some of that logic and tell me how that's the best thing to do."

"I--"

"--Haven't figured it out?"

"Stop that!" Remus yelled, upset at how this was going.

"And what exactly is 'that'?"

"Stop--"

"--Telling you what you don't want to hear?"

His shoulders slumped. Lying to himself definitely didn't work and it obviously wasn't convincing anyone else.

"Just because you're a werewolf, Moony, doesn't mean you have to live in a hole." Sirius said quietly.

"Wherewooof?" A little voice asked. The three turned to see Teddy, his innocent eyes looking up at them. Remus's heart dropped. Now whatever chance he might've had with his son was over.

Teddy turned and ran.

"Should we follow him?" James asked.

"…I guess."

They ended up outside the living room door, listening to the end of Harry and Teddy's conversation.

"_Teddy, do you think he's bad?" Harry asked, fearing the answer the little boy might give._

"_Yeah." _His heart clenched painfully. He was a monster in the eyes of his son.

"_Daddies love, he no." _What? He thought he was bad because he was ignoring him?

Remus almost laughed, feeling as though a weight had lifted off his shoulders.

"_He loves you, a lot, he's just scared." _Very, very scared.

"_Oof what?"_

"_Well, he's scared that, because he's sick, that you might've gotten it, too." _

"_He sick, I sick?"_

"_No, you didn't get it. So I think he can stop kicking himself for it." _

"_So Daddy good?"_

_Harry laughed stressfully, "One of the best."_

He felt oddly empty. He need closure. Teddy _didn't _hate him and Remus couldn't understand that, couldn't accept it. It wasn't normal, it went against what experience had taught him. People hated him, hated what he was, and would've hated him even more if they knew he had a kid. A monster, an animal, had a kid with a human. It was unforgivable. Teddy was somehow ok with it. And so was Harry. It made no sense!

Remus didn't realize he was moving. Up the stairs he went, his brain not even registering that he was on the second floor. He moved, on and on, until his feet stopped him in front of a door, and somewhere in his mind, he knew that this room was Teddy's room.

He slowly opened the door and stepped in. It was decorated like space with stars dotting the walls and ceiling and shooting stars zooming, going from wall to wall. There were pictures of Teddy, Harry, and Ginny. A few of some redheaded people and a brown bushy haired girl. Toys littered the floor.

By his bed, was a single nightstand with a lamp…and a picture.

He stepped closer, taking a deep breath. It was him, only much older sitting on a couch with two other people, looking the happiest he'd ever felt. One of his arms was wrapped around a young woman with bright, pink hair, her grey eyes laughing and a brilliant smile on her face. His other arm was holding a baby boy between him and the woman.

The empty feeling inside him melted away. He had found his closure.

It made him feel hopeful, happy, and it was beautiful. _She _was beautiful, the most beautiful person in the world. He pressed the picture against his chest and clung onto it like a lifeline.

Remus suddenly smiled. Teddy had _her _eyes.

***

**Might have a few mistakes. Got it finally done and put it up as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
